dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FiveWhoFans
FiveWhoFans, branded in 2012 as 5WF, is a YouTube channel created in 2009 by Jon Gransden. It currently consists of five members that discuss Doctor Who-related topics weekly. Inspiration Originally set up by Jon Gransden, the channel was inspired by the FiveAwesomeGuys channel on Youtube where five famous YouTubers would discuss what was happening to them in short 3 minute videos and challenge each other to tasks. Members Eras Since 2009, FiveWhoFans has gone through many stages of re-imagination, re-formatting and new members. Many videos from eras prior to FiveWhoFans 2012 are available on a separate YouTube channel, 5WFArchive. Era One Inception of the channel by Jon Gransden, who oversaw the channel with aid from Ben Rudman and Billy Treacy.Era 1 Playlist - YouTube Additions In addition to the format carried over from the FiveAwesomeGuys, new concepts and ideas were added. At the end of each video the team member would throw their sonic screwdriver to the right of the screen and "into the vortex" so at the start of the next video, the team member would catch the screwdriver as it flew in from the vortex from the left of the screen. Each video uploaded would be Numbered, eg '001. Introduction' At this time, this was not referred to as an Era. Era Two After Jon Gransden and Ben Rudman left due to scheduling difficulties, Billy Treacy stepped in to take over as team leader, keeping most of the original members as well as adding a few people to the mix.Era 2 Playlist - YouTube Treacy was the first person to introduce the concept of 'The Era', he also give each member of the team a discussion topic i.e New Who, Classic Reviews, Fan Films. Era Three Treacy found that he would rather split the workload of producing such a channel and so brought back channel creator Jon Gransden.Era 3 Playlist - YouTube This would be the first controversial event in FiveWhoFans, Treacy and Gransden decided to "reset the counter" on the videos, and so they deleted both previous eras videos. This caused an outcry from subscribers and past members who were upset to lose the history of the channel. It even lead to one subscriber email all other subscribers and pushing them to un-subscribe to "teach the new team a lesson". Regardless of this "hiccup", Treacy and Gransden re-launched the channel. Era Four Dubbed as "The Non-Era". The channel was given over to Alex Matthews and Allan Rafferty after the departure of Treacy, Gransden and Perks, even though a new title sequence and team were revealed, nothing came of this era.Era 4 Playlist - YouTube Era Five Era Five began after the hiatus. The channel was handed over by Allan Rafferty and Alex Matthews to a new team who began re-running auditions. The eventual outcome was Era Six.Era 5 Playlist - YouTube Era Six Soon into Era Five, and just before Christmas 2010, a new member decided to delete the channel and all its videos. David McLaughlin got the remaining team back and they decided to start again in early 2011 with a new member. This era did introduce some new things to the channel, ie. history, podcasts.Era 6 Playlist - YouTube Era Seven After this era also saw the introduction of a new format of FiveWhoFans 2011 instead of eras when the channel was hacked (and deleted) a third time.Era 7 Playlist - YouTube FiveWhoFans 2011 FiveWhoFans 2011 was a sub-era created after the third deletion of the channel just before December 2011 and only lasted a number of weeks. This era introduced a new member and a former back-up from Era Three and did introduce some new things to the channel history.FiveWhoFans 2011 Playlist - YouTube Additions This era saw the first ever live show on Vokle, hosted by Dave Edwards with 5WF team members and starring other guests. After a few weeks, this channel was hacked and deleted. After much deliberation, David McLaughlin and Daniel Sherratt decided that the channel needed a rest, and it was put in indefinite hiatus. This is marked as the end of the original FiveWhoFans. FiveWhoFans 2012 The Return One day, after discovering an original FiveWhoFans video uploaded by Matt Williams, original creator Jon Gransden contacted Billy Treacy about bringing the group back, and they got in contact with a few people who ultimately became members of the group. Gransden brought it back with a new team, brand and format. Instead of daily vlogs by team members, it's now weekly vlogs by team members. 5WF Rules When FiveWhoFans returned in 2012 - branded as 5WF, the new team had put thought into the history and past success of the channel and, aswell as clearing out the things that didn't work, set up Five solid rules: #One Video per week of the new colour coded calendar. #Fight! - If a member makes a video you disagree with, other team members can respond that week along with the viewers. #The Videos are to be three minutes long, unless the Team leader (Jon Gransden) says otherwise. #The Leader has control over the channel but cannot make Big changes to the channel without Team Consent. #If a team member fails to make a video in their week, they will be given a strike. Three strikes and they are out. However there were team members which didn't contribute to the channel for over three weeks. These members currently remain as part of 5WF. So far these Rules have been followed strictly, with Jon mentioning in his video "Ginger Strike?" he has continued to escape strikes at the last minute. The 3 minute rule is now appears to be more a guideline, the team leader is still asked whether the length can be extended. Additions Instead of daily vlogs by team members, it's now weekly vlogs by team members. The Channel was rebranded from FiveWhoFans or FWF to 5WF by Jon Gransden on his return. Every sixth week on 5WF is "WildCard Week", where any team member can upload whatever they want so long as its Doctor Who-related and slightly crazy. FiveWhoFans 2013 The end of 2012 saw Benji Clifford depart from FiveWhoFans and rendered "Red Week" obsolete. In the first video of 2013, along with the announcement of 42 Geronimo Lane, a new week was announced: "Green Week", along with new member Livvy Douglas, the second female member since Sammie Carter in the first era.Livvy's Introduction - YouTube FiveWhoFans Takeover In June 2013, former member Daniel Sherratt took over the channel. So far, Chris Johnson and Sherratt are members of the new team. 42 Geronimo Lane Geronimo Lane was first referred to as #project42 by the the 5WF members, It was even the title on the launch trailer. The first episode took ten months to develop. The pilot episode was realesed late, but has this far revived a positive reception Logo 5WF Origanl Logo.jpg|5WF Eras 1 - 2 logo 5WF ERA 6 7 2011.png|Era 6, Era 7 and 5WF 2011 logo 5WF_2012.jpg|The 5WF logo from the first half of 2012. 5WF2012logo.png|The 5WF logo for the latter half of 2012. Mqdefault.jpg|The 5WF logo from the first half of 2013. 5WF_Takeover.jpg|The 5WF logo for the latter half of 2013. Era 1–2 The original plan was to use the font DeviantStrain (a Doctor Who-styled font) with the word "FiveWhoFans" as had been seen in the launch trailer for the channel. However to Jon Gransden's surprise and joy, YouTuber ElbyTyler (Laura Bond) came to him with a fully designed logo that would stick with the channel in many future eras of the channel. They then had a graphic image of the then current Sonic Screwdriver with the words "FiveWhoFans" fitting inside it. Era 3–5 When Billy Treacy took over in Era 3 he requested a new logo from Bond, this time using the design of River Song's Future Screwdriver. Era 6–7, FiveWhoFans 2011 In late 2010, Dave Edwards from ParadoxFX Studios worked with FiveWhoFans as a GFX artist and a back-up, creating the titles and logos; but in the 2011 logo design, he kept the original initial design. Edwards made simple designs for the 6th and 7th era of FiveWhoFans, when it came to FiveWhoFans 2011, he got ideas from previous eras (1-3) and designed the logo with a sonic screwdriver (11th Doctor's) with the words FiveWhoFans engraved on it. FiveWhoFans 2012 Jon Gransden designed the logo for FiveWhoFans 2012. It features spinning coloured blocks, above the simple Graphic of "5 Who Fans" that transforms into "#5WF" - The Twitter tag for FiveWhoFans and their viewers to communicate over Twitter. After a few cycles, this logo was replaced, and a new end-screen was designed with 'Calls to Action' for interlink the video on the channel. FiveWhoFans 2013 In 2013, with the departure of Benji Clifford ("Red Week") and the introduction of Livvy Douglas ("Green Week"), the channel was given a make-over and a firmer brand identity was established.. The first scene in the FiveWhoFans 2013 video the brand identity is that of coloured bars that represent each team members respective colour. On 12th June 2013, A new logo was introduced to mark a period known as The Five Who Fans Takeover. Unlike the 'original' design, the takeover logo is circular and the colours are no longer in stripes but are circular in shape. Theme Music The channel was launched with the theme tune from de-bunked TV series Totally Doctor Who. However, Ben Rudman was asked to create a new 30-second piece of music that was funky and reminiscent of Doctor Who, but not being copyright infringing. Over time, Rudman created 3 versions of the theme, the first two being used during Era One and the third being used to launch Era Three. After Rudman left the show, he took away the rights to use any of his music. When Treacy became team leader, he scored a new version of the theme. Where Rudman had used elements and sound effects from the official show, Treacy's rendition of the theme was 100% synthesised. This was used until Era Four. From Eras 6 and 7 and FiveWhoFans 2011, Dave Edwards used a Doctor Who theme remix by Grubbo for the theme tune of FiveWhoFans. The 2012 theme, composed by Benji Clifford (la Bonj) is an up beat/bass-y club like tune, reminiscent of the Doctor Who Confidential theme. It is short and snappy, as requested when the channel was re-branded, the theme/titles should not take up too much time in the video, as there is the 3 minute time limit and it keeps the viewers interested in the video, without pausing to read all the members names in a long sequence. The theme used for the first half of 2013, composed by David Boskett, was more acoustic in comparison to the 2012 theme. It was played during the title sequence for the video. Each video had an end screen which again is performed by Boskett. There were various tunes for the end screen. The "Takeover" era of the second half of 2013 introduced a new theme tune. Composed by Daniel Sherratt, this theme has a more eerie tone to the previous theme, and is shorter. References Category:Doctor Who Category:Collaboration Channel Category:YouTube videos Category:Film Production Groups Category:Video bloggers Category:Viral videos